Reality television
by Zaesirius
Summary: The Matrix was a movie designed to entertain movie-goers. Not throw Agent Smith tumbling into a 26 year old medical student. (Literally...) Apparently the movie didn't get the memo.


"You wanna come in and watch a movie?"

"And by a movie, you mean The Matrix. Don't you? "

"Maybe." She gave him an almost sheepish smile.

"Mavis! I am not watching that stupid movie!"

Mavis grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him into the small apartment.

"Come on! " She pulled him almost all the way into the doorway despite his resistance. "You've never watched it before!"

"And I intend to keep that streak alive."

Sam put his hand on the doorframe, keeping himself safely outside.

"Please!" She begged.

" You're twenty-six years old and in medical school! Surely you're over the movie by now!"

Mavis rolled her eyes. For nearly four years she had been trying to get her best friend to watch the movie, but to no avail had she succeeded. Every time, he blew her off.

"Fine. Have it your way then." Mavis said, waving her hands in the air frantically. "It's your loss. You are the one refusing to watch the greatest movie of all time. "

Sam gave a sly look.

"I'm so devastated." His voice was so thickly coated with sarcasm that she almost thought she could see it.

He turned to leave.

" Bye Mavis. See ya tomorrow. "

"It's your last chance! You can still watch it with me!"

"I'm pretty sure I'll manage."

Seeing that she had lost the argument once again, Mavis waved goodbye and closed the door.

The apartment was small but comfortable. And best of all...familiar. It wasn't like she had a choice to live here. It was New York City, after all.

Seemingly thousands of Matrix posters covered the walls. The Matrix code was scrolling eternally downward on her screensaver. Quotes that she had written with a sharpie was scribbled all over the walls.

To many people this would be thought of as disturbing or weird, but to her it was more.

It was beautiful.

It was art.

And she loved it.

Hanging her coat on the coat hanger and slipping off her boots that looked similar to Neo's, Mavis went into the kitchen. She opened the top cabinet to grab the cereal.

' Tasty Wheat. '

Mavis smiled a bit and chuckled, thinking of the fictional cereal.

She laid down the bowl of cereal on the ground to enter the DVD into the DVD player. Mavis picked up The Matrix case gently in her hands, staring at the cover with a huge grin plastered to her face.

That DVD was the best $25.95 that she had ever spent in her entire life. It was hard to believe that this movie could of changed her life as dramatically as it had. It practically made her who she was.

Sure, she never had that many friends in school, but in the course of a lifetime she never really cared.

She had Smith and the entire crew of the Nebbacanezzer by her side.

Mavis opened the case and picked the DVD up gingerly, careful to keep her finger on the side of one DVD meant everything to her.

She entered the disk into the player.

Grabbing the bowl of cereal, she sat on the small red sofa. Her eyes never left the screen.

No matter how many times she watched the movie, it never got old. Ever.

Mavis always was the one person who clapped awkwardly in the movie theater after it ended and got shot dirty looks.

She was always the person who yelled every time Neo jumped inside Smith at the end, destroying him.

And it was that time of the movie once again.

Neo had just risen from the dead, surprising the Agents. Mavis could almost feel the power that Neo possessed even though they were separated by a TV screen.

She got up from the couch, choosing now to sit on the ground. Her face was mere millimeters away from the screen.

The Agents raise their guns simultaneously, faces stony and dead as ever. They fire the guns.

Again.

And again

And again.

Mavis watched as Neo stopped the deadly bullets with a simple word.

"No." What a beautiful word.

Agent Smith ran at Neo full speed and attacking him at full force, but The One simply blocked and kicked him back down the hall as if it was nothing.

And now came Mavis's least favorite part of the entire Matrix trilogy.

Neo launched himself into Smith.

As always, Neo began to tear into Smith's code. The Agent was beginning to break into pieces, but then something happened.

Instead of Smith exploding into pieces, the television began to glow. It continued to get even brighter than she thought possible. It was a blinding white.

There was a loud crack, and Mavis felt a large object being thrown into her body. The force of the blow sent her back crashing into front of the couch.

And everything went black.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mavis couldn't breath. Something was crushing her. Something big. Mavis's vision was hazy; she couldn't even see her own hand clearly. Nonetheless, she tried in vain to push the object from atop her body. Not even a budge. Whatever it was, there was no way she'd be able to escape without assistance.

Then there was a small moan.

Mavis stopped all movement. It was then when she realized that there wasn't _**something**_ on her. It was **someone**. A man._**  
**_

The man's face was turned to the side, making it impossible to see him anyway.

Dammit! She was not going to stay here _helpless_! Gathering all of her strength, Mavis pulled up her knees to her chest so that her feet jutted into to the man's torso. She pushed hard against him, toppling him off of her and onto ground. He landed with a heavy thud. Mavis got up shakily, using the small couch as support.

The room was dark and silent; the only sound was the quiet hum of the television which was undoubtedly fried. Her eyes were almost completely adjusted to the dark, but she turned on a lamp anyway.

And that was when she saw him. Suit, glasses, and earpiece. All of it. Smith.

Her mind scrambled for _logic_.

'That can't be him,' Mavis's mind reasoned. ' Agent Smith is dead. You've seen him die hundreds of times. But, no, there he was.

Thank God he was unconscious!

Running into her bedroom, Mavis opened a drawer and pulled out the whopping Desert Eagle she had kept there.

It was loaded and not on safety.

She returned back to living room where the still unconscious Agent Smith lay.

Thought whirled with her mind...

'_Shoot him!_ _Shoot him! Shoot him!'_

Mavis raised the gun. Her hands were shaking terribly and the gun was a struggle to keep in place.

'_Just shoot him already dammit!'_

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! " She cursed loudly.

It would be so easy to pull the trigger. But would she really? Could she?

She knew that she should. Definitely. No doubt.

She lowered the gun.

"I _can't_ do it." Mavis whispered to herself. She was so weak!

She looked at The Agent. He even looked intimidating asleep.

She pulled the gun up and aimed at the man again.

Then lowered it.

Then raised it again.

Then she dropped the gun to ground, barely processing herself doing so.

He was awake. Oh god, he was awake! Ice blue eyes appeared from under his shades. He was still for a moment and Mavis didn't even dare to breath.

She thought maybe Smith was unconscious again, but then she felt too hands grasping her throat.


End file.
